The Memory Stealer
by tcheshire
Summary: When do you get the chance to meet Percy Jackson's twin? Well right now! Yup this is ALL about Melody Jackson! Who is Melody Jackson? Well lets just say she's the most kick butt, deadliest demi-God on the face of the planet!
1. My brother takes an unexpected swim

**_Disclaimer: I don't own this story. The only thing I own is Melody and her boyfriend. _**

**Chapter 1: My Brother Takes an Unexpected Swim.**

Okay there are only two thins that i really hate: one is a overprotective dad married to psychotic woman who wants me dead . Two is a brother who gets all the glory, and i happen to live with both. My name is Melody Jackson and im 16.

Yes Jackson like Percy Jackson I know, I know, same last name and yes hes my twin brother (very hard to believe), but this book is all about me. Ha! But like he warned everyone in his first book, if your one of us then stop reading immediately because if you are then you are as good as dead, but don't say i didn't warn you. If you don't see yourself in these pages well good for you. You probably think were all fictional and you could be right (small chance though) but I very much envy you. Whatever this isn't important, but the story is. So back to the story.

Two words will sum it up (for now).

Winter break.

Percy was so happy to be going back to camp even if its for like three weeks. All he would say in the car was," Annabeth ... Im going to see Annabeth!". You see Annabeth is _his _girlfriend but she is _my_ best friend. So a lot of complications.

All I was thinking was,_Do I have to... you know you don't have to... yes I do otherwise Hera will blast me and Percy into an oblivion... good point, but you still don't have to._" Shut up me." I hadn't meant to talk aloud.

"What are you talking about." Percy looked at me like I'd lost it. "Nothing, keep your eyes on the road,"

"My eyes _are_ on the road" Percy interrupted

"Well then,"I said in a matter of fact tone, "you would have noticed the four stop signs and the traffic cop." Percy looked like he'd been Zuesed or in other words electrocuted. "What!...why didn't you... your messing with me arnt you" Percy now looked like a steamed lobster, he was so red.

"You know me to well." I said as a smile slowly crepes up my face, and then we were both laughing our heads off.

As soon as we got near enough to camp, Percy bolted out the door of the still moving car. He ran straight into the boarder and into Annabeth's arms. "Right," I grumbled. "Leave me with all the hard stuff." As soon as I got the car covered and in the "parking lot", or near the woods and in a field, I saw him. Him with his dark brown hair that fell into his blue/brown eyes.

Brandon Mathews.

AKA the cutest, sweetest, most nicest, and don't forget deadliest demi-god ever at camp! in other words, my boyfriend. As soon as I saw him, I ran and jumped on him and smothered him with a big hug. All he got to say was, "Mel oof...can't breathe."

"Sorry," I said.

Then in a sudden, forceful impulse, I ran into the boarders. I could hear Brandon running after me, telling me to slow down and asking why I was running. Then I ran into the Hera cabin and stopped cold in my tracks. There she was. The worst person ever. The one I wanted to hurt on so many occasions.

Hera.

Queen of the Gods, Goddesses. Goddess of marriage. The most annoying person in the history of the planet. We all hate her because of all the horrible things she's done to hero's. "What do you want?" I said with every bit of loathing I own.

"I came to check on our little project," she said with her sweetly, sickening voice. "And to make sure your ready for tonight."

"Why can't you use another guinea pig?" I asked and she just shook her head, no.

"Because, my dear, you are the only one close enough to the both of them to know their secrets, idea's, and thoughts to do it. Your the only one with all the powers that is required for this job. You know I can't do it myself because I'm looked up by Gea." explained Hera.

Right then and there I wanted to give her a Godly slug to the face, but seeing as I would end up dead if I did, I didn't slug her. "Ok what do you want me to do?" I asked, even though my heart was shattering.

"See that's better." smiled Hera.

I guess I should explain what and why I had to do this for Hera. You see a week before the Gods went silent, I got a dream message from Hera, telling me I would have to get rid of my brother and replace him with the one person I hate almost as much as Hera and Luke, and who I fear will kill me at the first sight. Then I would unite the camps by switching them. Crazy right? Back at Camp Insane, I got ready to do the impossible.

Perce had just gotten back from the campfire and he started to get ready for bed when I caught him, and this may sound obserd but most of my life is, I froze him. He was still breathing, thank the Gods, but he looked really panicked. "I'm so sorry Percy. I love you with all my heart." Then I froze him even more and felt him become unconscious.

I got his sword. put his watch on his wrist and unfroze him. Even though he was unconscious, he was breathing and I took off his shoes. He still had his clothes on, thank the Gods. I don't think I could have dresses him without vomiting. I picked him up, and took him down to the beach when we went under. Now that he was unconscious, he was harder to swim with. Even with a tale (don't ask). Yes I'm a mermaid and the way we swim, is with our arms above our heads for balance, but with a heavy person, no matter human or fish, it was impossible to stay balanced, but finally after hours of struggling I got him under a good 100 feet under water (dad's palace is at least 2,700 feet , so this was a piece of cake for us.) I did the thing Hera said to do, and I erased my brother's memory.

_**How was that for a first chapter? Not like I have anything better to than write. **_

_**Pretty please review!**_

___**~tcheshire**_


	2. I almost kill my enemy

**Chapter 2: I Almost Kill My Enemy (And Not On Purpose)**

So the second part of the most impossible task that I had to do was do the same thing, but to a Roman. Roman's don't exactly _like_ me for carving words into their leader, Jason's, arm. Infirmary for 2 months, HA! Yet Jason was the one that I had to see.

I fingered the new pearl I got while erasing my brother's memories, and from what i could tell, I had been given every memory I had taken, except for the memories I left behind.

Getting to California would be very tricky, seeing as I have a death warrant to any Roman I meet along the way. So ya, very tricky. My father always told me as a kid, if I go do go to the East stay near the water, so he could protect me and to never meet any Romans, because they would try to take my life again. He would always have a worried expression on his face, so to calm him down I would say, "Yes daddy." but I would never listen. I would go and at one point in my miserable life, I made friends with the Romans.

So was in a lot of danger trying to get into Camp Jupiter. But I still had to try. So as soon as I got to California I went looking for the underground entrance to the camp when I saw them. 2 Camp Jupiter campers were standing guard outside the entrance. As soon as they heard the rustling from the bushes, they knew something was up. I had to get behind them and bang them on the head with a shovel that I found attached to the wall. They really need to clean up!

So I was in and I ad to find Jason. I had a really good suspicion he was in one of the Preator's houses. I saw the first one and went inside. It wasn't Jason's. It was Reyna's house. She was the one who had put the death sentience on my head for carving _I will find you and will have revenge _in both Latin and Greek. Oh they were mad. So I had to be very careful around her. The next house was Jason's. He was sound asleep.

Typical.

I had to be careful not to hurt him because he can't take as much cold as Percy and I can. So what I did was hit him on the head with my shovel. I wasn't thinking when I was taking him to the river, the Little Tibler, and started to go down into the river and he started to wake up and struggle ageist me. I started to freak out and rose my hand and just froze him.

Panic rose in my mind. He was so cold and I could feel him slipping away and I knew he was dying. I was so scared. "Oh no, oh no, this can't be happening to me! He can't die or I will die and so will Percy!" I said. "Don't die on me Jason, please!" I could still feel him dying.


End file.
